Impossible happend
by Redzik
Summary: Crossover with Doctor Who. Someone succeed in killing Jack Harkness, giving Ianto Jones a lot of troubles, confusion and on top of it hell of a headache.
1. Introduction

Oh my, what I've gotten myself into! Torchwood fic! But I had this little idea and it wouldn't leave me alone, so I needed to write it down.  
>This story takes place somewhere between episodes <em>Sleeper<em> and _Meat_ in season 2 Torchwood.  
>Warnings: It's Torchwood, so it's slash(y).<p>

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Torchwood and Doctor Who.

* * *

><p>Ianto fired a three shots at his target. The man looked at him disbelievingly and then fell on the ground, dead. The archivist walked to the body and fired one more bullet into the head, for good measure and then breathed in relief, lowering his gun. It was over now. Just a quick clean up and he finally could go home. Hopefully to his immortal Captain, his team and endless work for Torchwood. As that though crossed his mind, he froze. How he was supposed to come back? The Doctor didn't said anything about that! He was so caught in his suddenly fear of not being able to get back to his own time, that he didn't hear warning shouts of Jack and Rose. The real world caught up with him, when Ianto felt strong arms grabbing him from behind into protective embrace, pulling him down to the ground. Before they hit the ground, he heard a few gunshots and the person holding him jerked, the grip on him loosening and then started to slid down. Ianto half sat, turning around to face the next threat and without hesitation emptied the clip into another man. Ianto looked for the next attackers and satisfied, that there was none, looked down at the body. A very familiar body.<p>

"Jack!" he shouted, dropping his gun and shuffling closer. "No! God, no," the archivist pleaded, searching frantically for a pulse. "Please, no." Oh God, it couldn't be. Jack couldn't be dead. It couldn't end like this. Not after everything. But it was. Captain Jack Harkness was dead. Ianto cradled Jack's body tightly to his chest and cried into his shoulder. His life, his love, his future was lost. The world like he knew was lost. There wouldn't be Torchwood to come back to. There wouldn't be Tosh and Owen and Gwen. There could even be no world to come back to. And even the Doctor won't be able to fix this, if he was even still there. Everything was lost now. Ianto had failed. And could do nothing but weep.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Torchwood and Doctor Who.

* * *

><p>Jeff Huntig observed his target as he looked through binoculars into the sky. Jeff curiously turned his own binoculars in that direction. He saw a young, blonde girl hanging on a rope under the barrage balloon. He shook his head incredulously. These 21 century humans were so impossible. Instead of blending into the crowd they were doing everything to get attention on them. He knew from experience. He met a few 21 century humans in various times with the same results for them – death. Jeff shrugged, it wasn't his problem, and went back to observing the reason for his being in this forsaken time. He saw, that the man said something and left, probably to help the girl, if Huntig knew something about him. And he knew a lot. Not only because he had been following him for the past few days, but because they were working together for almost a year in Time Agency. Up until he was betrayed by him. Jack had promised to help him and then he showed up late, which ended in death of Jeff's family. And Jeff couldn't forgive him for this. Then Jack Harkness disappeared and with great difficulty Huntig managed to track him down here. He watched, as the man of his musings ran through the alleys of the city in the direction of the Big Ben, where Jeff knew he had a cloaked ship. Making a decision Huntig got to his feet, quickly gathering his equipment. He descended from the roof of the building he camped for tonight and took off in the same direction as Jack. It was time for revenge. Nearing his planned destination, he checked his weapons, wondering which one to use to kill Jack Harkness. He wanted his death to be slow and painful, but at the same time he knew, that he couldn't spend much time to enjoy the show or use a more advanced weapon that humans have in this time. As a Time Agent he should do his job and leave as fast as he could without a trace. Sighing, he settled for a simple knife and positioned himself. He tried to look like simple passer by, when Jack appeared in the line of his vision. He smiled, when the Captain was just a step away from him and lunged at him, plunging the knife in his chest with pure joy and satisfaction. Jack's eyes widened in shock, he stumbled backwards, chocking a painful breath and then dropped to the ground, dead. Jeff Huntig grinned, yanking his knife out and wiping it on the man's coat. He pocketed the weapon and walked away, whistling happily. Jack Harkness was dead and the world changed.<p>

Rose Tyler died, falling down from the barrage balloon. The Doctor found her a few hours later and struck with grief and guilt he barely managed to solve the problem with zombie in gas masks. Then he left the Earth and never came back. Torchwood Three ended its existence in 2000, when the team was shoot by their leader, who committed suicide after killing all of them. The Battle of Canary Wharf took out most of the London, before the Cybermens were stopped. Ianto Jones died in Torchwood One. Toshiko Sato never left her cell in UNIT. Gwen Cooper was on night patrol, when she answered a call about disturbance in the bar. She went with Andy and she was killed by the blow from the bottle of scotch in the head from the furious, drunk and agitated Owen Harper. He was arrested and he hung himself in the cell. Face of Boe and his good deeds vanished from the charts of history.

* * *

><p>"We should come back here more often," Donna said, finishing her piece of cake made by her mother.<p>

"What for?" the Doctor complained. As usual he got beating from a mother of his companion. "We have the whole universe."

"Oh, stop it!" Donna rolled her eyes. "It was your fault anyway."

"It was not!" Doctor cried indignantly and unlocked the door to the TARDIS.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Donna waved her hand dismissively. The Doctor turned and glared at her from the door. "Okay, okay," she conceded. "Have it your way." The Time Lord smiled. In that moment TARDIS shook violently and whirred. Surprised Doctor lost his balance and landed on the floor in TARDIS. The doors slammed shut and the whirring got louder and more insistent.

"Doctor?" Donna called, knocking. "What's going on?"

"I don't know!" he shouted, jumping to his feet and running to the control panel. He switched and pulled this and that, but the ship didn't respond.

"Doctor!" Donna yelled. "Don't you dare to leave me here!"

"I can't stop this!" the Doctor yelled above the noise the TARDIS was making, when she was starting her journey through the time and space.

"Doctor!" he faintly heard the angry voice of his companion and then there was silence. The Time Lord frowned and started to run the scans and diagnostics. His jaw dropped at the readings.

"What?" he exclaimed incredulously.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Torchwood and Doctor Who.

* * *

><p>It was fine day for Torchwood Cardiff team. After spitting everything, that was possible through the whole week, the Rift settled down and wouldn't cause even a tiniest speck on Tosh's monitoring program. The team could take very much needed breath and lazily fill all lagging paperwork or work on their own projects. Well, more or less. Owen's idea of personal project was to finish a game he had started some time ago. Tosh busied herself with one of her programs and Gwen went home to spent some time with Rhys. In his office Jack was pretending to fill his paperwork, but in fact he was dreaming about certain Welshman. It had been being some time since he had any fun with him. Deciding that enough was enough Jack pushed back the files and stood up, stretching. He grinned and tapped his com.<p>

"Ianto!" Jack called cheerfully. "Coffee, please."

After a crash and a few curses came the gruff and somewhat sleepy reply, "In a minute, sir."

Jack frowned, "Everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Ianto asked, his voice much clearer.

"You sounded like-"

"I'll bring your coffee in a few minutes," Ianto cut him off with a hint of annoyance. "Do you want anything else, sir?"

"No," Jack replied guilty. He realized, that he had woken Ianto up from his much needed sleep. It wasn't like Ianto to sleep during work, but he wasn't surprised, that his archivist crashed. If this week was hell for them it was ten times worse for Ianto. The archivist not only was doing his usual work making coffee, clean around the hub and feed the team and their alien pets, but he also had to put up with their frustration, made field trips to recover things from the Rift, clean all the mess the Rift caused, dealt with witness retconning and other background jobs the team left behind to answer another Rift-calls. And even as the team had a break, Ianto still was doing his job of keeping the hub clean, teammates caffeinated and taking care of aliens they had in the cells. Jack sighed and sat back down, waiting. He dreaded of what he was about to do, but Ianto needed a break too.

"Your coffee, sir," Ianto went into Jack's office without his usually knock and placed a cup on his desk.

"Thank you," the Captain smiled and happily took a sip of the heavenly liquid. Then he grinned and beckoned the young Welshman closer. "Come here," he murmured as he pulled Ianto onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him. The archivist sighed contently and laid his head on Jack's shoulder. They sat that for a while.

"You should take a couple of days off," finally Jack managed to choke out.

Ianto hummed his agreement absently. Then the meaning of Jack's words sank in and he looked up at his boss frowning, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Jack smiled at him, trying not to think about the last time, when the Welshman had a few days off. It wasn't pretty. And Ianto wasn't pleased, when he get back to work. "We'll manage for a few days, this time."

"Okay," the archivist said slowly, wondering if it was such a good idea. But on the other hand a one day off wouldn't hurt. "If you're really sure."

"Yes, I am," Jack chuckled and kissed him, his hands started to wander.

"Jack," Ianto groaned in protest, "the others..."

"Owen!" the Captain yelled, not bothering to move to the door.

"What?" Owen yelled back, not looking away from his game.

"Get Tosh and get the hell out of here!"

"Right!" Owen jumped to his feet and thirty seconds later the cog door shut behind the pair.

"You were saying?" Jack smirked. Ianto smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

><p>Ianto woke up with Jack's warm body firmly attached to him, feeling a lot better, than as when he was falling asleep. He carefully slipped from the bed and pulled his boxers on. Then, he checked the time and blinked. It was well past two at night. No wonder he wasn't feeling as he was about to keel over. Jack had let him sleep for good sixteen hours straight. Shrugging, he climbed up the ladder into Jack's office and then walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. When he was walking back the alarms went off, the world around him swirled and blurred and he heard a strange, whirring noise. The next thing Ianto knew, he was standing on the crate in a large, strange, golden room with a weird console in the center with a few pillars around. And a man, clad in a brown suit, with wild dark hair staring at him.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Torchwood and Doctor Who.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They were both staring at each other for some time, until the whole room shook violently.<p>

"Right," the man in suit muttered and rounded the console, switching and pulling some levers, trying to keep his balance. After a few seconds the tremors subsided. "Well, we should be fine for now." He turned to Ianto and waved, smiling, "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"I guessed," the archivist replied. "I'm Ianto Jones."

"Really?" the Time Lord gaped at Ianto in wonder. "Well, that explains a few things."

Ianto raised his eyebrows, "Like what?"

"The lack of clothing for starters," the Doctor grinned maniacally. "But that happens a lot, when Jack is concerned."

Ianto blushed in embarrassment and grumbled unhappily, "What are you doing here?"

Doctor's grin vanished, "Something happened. Something bad. The timeline changed. TARDIS literally leapt into this time and now she's using the Rift to keep bits of the original timeline. That's why you're still standing here. That and... well," the Time Lord cleared his throat, "bit of Time Vortex energy from Jack."

"Oh," Ianto breathed and frowned. "What do you mean, the timeline changed?"

"Well," the Doctor shifted uncomfortably, carding fingers through his hair. "That means, that the world you know no longer exists. It was replaced by the new one."

"WHAT?" Ianto yelled and looked around wildly. He spotted the door and ran out of the TARDIS. Right into cold, empty, dusty, not used for years hub. The archivist stared in shock at the sight. "Jack! Tosh! Owen! Gwen!" he yelled, hoping, that it wasn't real. That the Time Lord was joking.

"They're not here anymore," the Doctor said sadly from the doorway. "Their life had changed. They either died or have another job, another life."

"What about Jack?" asked Ianto desperately. "He would wait for you here."

The Doctor sighed and walked to the archivist, gently steering him back to the TARDIS, "It's cold here. Let's get inside and I'll tell you what I know so far."

"But why they disappeared? You said, that the TARDIS is keeping..."

"A bits," the Time Lord interrupted. "Enough for us not to disappear and for you to fix this mess."

"Me?" the archivist squeaked. Not only his world changed into a new one, he was supposed to fix this! "Why not you?"

"Because I'm already there, in the time to which you need to go. Besides the moment the TARDIS loose connection with the Rift, we're going to disappear too."

Ianto groaned and sank to his knees on the floor. It was a lot to take in at once and the Time Lord waited patiently. Finally the archivist calmed down enough to ask, "But what happened? Why the timeline changed?"

"Someone had killed Jack," the Doctor said. "And I mean permanently killed."

"What?" Ianto stared at him incredulously. Too shocked to feel anything else. "Is that even possible?"

"He was mortal, when we first met, Ianto Jones. And somebody choose that day to kill him, changing all our futures and future of the universe as well."

"So he's dead," the Welshman whispered brokenly.

"No!" the Doctor shouted forcefully, "He's not! Because you're going to the London in 1941 and won't let that happen!"

"You're right!" Ianto looked at him with grim determination, "I won't."

"There you go!" the Time Lord grinned. "The wardrobe is straight ahead, then left and then right. Choose something suitable to the time you're going. Meantime I'll program the Rift to take you there."

"You can do that?" asked Ianto surprised.

"Of course I can. I'm brilliant, didn't I say?" the Doctor cried in mock indignation. He hoped he could. "Now off you go, we don't have much time."

An hour later, after a long debate about carrying a gun, adjusting the Rift and rant about rules of the time travel Ianto found himself on a field. Empty, far away from the city, in the middle of the rainy night field.

"Great!" Ianto sighed and started a long walk.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Torchwood and Doctor Who.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ianto didn't know how to feel about his situation. He was in year 1941, which it was when he was supposed to be. But it wasn't London. Oh, no. It would be too easy. He was in the bloody Cardiff! The Doctor told him, he will arrive in London close to Jack's location. And now, even if he get to London on time, he didn't know where he was supposed to find Jack Harkness in the city! And on top of that he was cold, wet and tired from walking. At least the rain stopped. Ianto sighed heavily and weighed his options. Then he remembered something and looked around, trying to pinpoint his location. Then he ran, prying, that he get there in time.<p>

* * *

><p>Ianto Jones stopped before the doors of the dance hall and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. Then he made himself as presentable as he could and went inside. It was like stepping into whole new world and Ianto looked around in wonder. The men and women were talking, dancing or drinking without care in the world, even as they were in the middle of war. The archivist shook himself from the daydream state, remembering why he was here and climbed the stairs to take a better look on the hall. He desperately searched the crowd for the familiar face, but found none.<p>

"Excuse me," said the woman's voice behind him. He turned around and saw Toshiko. Ianto almost sagged to the floor in relief. "I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to offend you. You just look like my friend."

The young Welshman chuckled, "It's okay, Tosh. It's me."

"Ianto!" she squealed happily and hugged him. "Are you here to help us?"

"I need to speak with Jack," Ianto said ignoring her question. "Right now. It's important."

Tosh looked at him in disappointment, "Come on, then." She took his hand and led him upstairs to the ball room. She stopped him by the door, "Wait here." He nodded and Tosh walked to inside, to Jack. The archivist almost cried in relief at the sight of his very much alive and well lover. He observed, as Tosh said something to him and the Captain looked straight at Ianto. It didn't take a genius to see, that he wasn't pleased. But why? Jack stood up, excused himself and stalked out with Tosh on his heels.

"Follow me," the Captain ordered, breezing past him into some corridor. Ianto looked questioningly at Toshiko, who shrugged and followed. Jack found some empty room and waited for them to join him, before he closed the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the Captain demanded. "It's not enough that I and Tosh are stranded here?"

Ianto sighed. He should have seen it coming. "Look, Jack. It's not like that. I assure you we're doing everything we can to bring you back."

"I have this equation-" Tosh started, checking the papers.

"No," the Welshman shook his head. "I can't. You should do whatever you planned to do with it. I'm here just to talk to Jack." The Captain narrowed his eyes. "Alone."

"You can talk with Tosh here," Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

Ianto glared at him. He was fed up with everything and Jack wasn't making it any easier. "Even about your... _special ability, sir_?" the archivist made sure to stress the last three words.

Jack froze for a moment and then turned to Tosh. "Find a way to send those to the hub," he ordered, mentioning the papers with equation. "I'll be with you soon."

"Okay," Tosh said carefully, wondering what was going on. But she knew she won't get any answers, so she left the room.

"Now," Jack growled. "Who are you?"

"Jack," Ianto sighed, "I was supposed to be in London right now. Instead I just walked five miles in the bloody rain. I'm cold, wet and miserable, so please, don't make it any harder and just answer one bloody question."

"How do you know about my special ability?" the Captain ignored his request.

"Because I'm from your bloody future!" Ianto exploded.

Jack opened and closed his mouth in bewilderment. When he finally regained his voice he just breathed a quiet, "Oh."

The archivist sighed heavily and collapsed on the chair nearby, "I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"It's okay," Jack said quietly. "No harm done."

"You don't know that," Ianto replied miserably. God, he might have destroy entire future right now.

"No, it's really okay," the Captain reassured, squatting down in front of him. He took Ianto's hands in his and looked him in the eyes. "Why are you here Ianto?"

"I can't," the archivist shook his head, with tears in his eyes. He tried very hard not to threw himself into the arms of his Captain and babble everything.

"Hey, hey," Jack soothed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Can you at least tell me how you arrived here?"

"Let's just say," Ianto said dangerously, "that next time I see this friend of yours, I'm going to bloody kill him."

"Oh, that bad?" Jack chuckled. He had a good idea, who said friend was. Then he sobered up. "How can I help you?"

"I need to find you in London. Before you met this Doctor of yours. Do you think you can tell me, where were you at the time?"

The Captain looked at him strangely, "If you want to talk with my younger version, well you can talk with me, or your version of me. Why going back in time?"

"I'm not going to talk," Ianto gritted his teeth. "It's really important, so just tell me and I'm out of here!"

"Okay," Jack started listing the places he could be up until his rescue of Rose and meeting with the Doctor. "There will be a blitz, so be careful."

"I will," Ianto smiled and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

"You are very much welcome," Jack smirked and stole another kiss, that lasted much longer.

"Jack, I have to go," finally Ianto broke the kiss. "And you too."

"Right."

* * *

><p>Ianto left the dance hall and walked to the train station. He checked the trains and bought the ticket. After a few hours he was on his way to London.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Torchwood and Doctor Who.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ianto was incredibly frustrated and tired. He spent the whole day, trying to track his Captain down and he didn't find him in any location Jack's older version had given him. The archivist huffed in annoyance. He was given an impossible task! Jack Harkness could be everywhere in the city. And Ianto was running out of time. He stepped into one of the streets and looked around, trying to decide, where he should go now and blinked. It couldn't be that simple. Across the street, out of the corner appeared no one else than the Captain Jack Harkness in his trademark coat, running at full speed down the alley. Around the center stood some passer-by armed in a knife and... Wait, a knife? And expression way too gleeful for Ianto's liking. And the Captain was running straight at him! Terrified by what was about to happen and completely unprepared for this turn of events, the young Welshman reached for his gun and fired. And cursed, as the bullet missed, hitting the wall a few inches from the armed man. Stupid, second-world-war pistol, on which Doctor insisted. But at least it did the trick. The passer-by looked at Ianto startled and seeing, that he was ready to aim at him properly this time, he hurriedly took off. Jack halted in his tracks and frowned at the archivist, then he looked at the retreating man with knife. Was that Jeff?<p>

Ianto ran across the street after the assassin, firing at him a few bullets. At the end of the street he stopped and looked around in confusion. The man vanished. Jack joined him after a few seconds and the archivist sighed, pocketing his gun. "Are you alright?" he asked, turning to assess the Captain's condition. Jack looked the same, as in his time, besides his hair style. And apparently he was unharmed.

"I'm fine, thanks," the Captain grinned, eying him appreciatively and extended his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness."

Ianto tried very hard not to roll his eyes and smiled, "Ianto Jones, pleased to met you, sir."

"Why the sir? Just call me Jack."

"Well, _Jack_, do you know who that was?"

The Captain looked on at the empty street, suddenly serious, "I have no idea."

"Right," Ianto muttered under his breath. He knew Jack was lying, but he couldn't call him on that. Not without revealing the truth and Doctor told him to avoid it if possible. The Doctor, right, Jack had things to do and apparently he forgot about that, "Shouldn't you be somewhere else now?"

The Captain raised his eyebrow at him, "Maybe."

"Well, then," Ianto waved his hand at him dismissively, "Go on with it."

"If you insist," Jack smirked and leaned in to kiss him. The kind of kiss, that always managed to left Ianto breathless and dazed. This time was not exception.

"On second thought," the archivist licked his lips, "I'm coming too."

"I knew you'll see it my way," the Captain grinned and pulled Ianto by the hand in the direction of the Big Ben. The young Welshman rolled his eyes. Some things never change.

* * *

><p>Jack carefully observed his guest. The young man didn't seem to be shocked or freaked out about the alien technology surrounding him. In fact he just stared in awe as he would be given a new toy.<p>

"You have a ship!" Ianto stated incredulously, looking around the small space. Jack never mentioned owning a space ship before.

"That I have," the Captain smiled, sitting in the pilot chair and targeting the beam at the girl on the barrage balloon. Ianto's heart stopped for a second, when the girl started to fall, but Jack managed to intercept her fall fairy quickly and soon she was on board the ship, safe, in Jack's bed. And Ianto's mood dropped considerably. Jack, being Jack, just had to flirt.

"So," the Captain said, slouching lazily in his chair, gun in hand, pointed at Ianto. "Who are you?"

"Sir?" asked Ianto carefully, wondering what brought this on.

"You're too familiar with alien technology for a 20 century man," Jack shrugged and ordered, "spill."

"Or what?" asked Ianto defiantly. "You shoot me?" Oh, he should know better. He wasn't his Captain after all. Not yet. Jack growled dangerously and stood up, getting into Ianto's face threateningly, pressing something into his hand. The young Welshman didn't have any space to back away, so he stood still, prying, that Jack won't do anything rash.

"Well?" the Captain asked dangerously low, his breath ghosting over Ianto's skin. The archivist swallowed hard. Being this close to Jack in this situation was just plainly wrong. He wished, he was home, with his immortal Captain, with his team. But that wasn't possible, if it ever will be possible. "Answer me!" Jack growled again. "Who are you?"

"I can't tell you that," Ianto replied softly. Jack just stared at him for a minute and then he stepped back a little and took the paper from Ianto's hand. He read it carefully and raised his eyebrows.

"Well, Ianto Jones, born 19 August 1983 in Cardiff, Torchwood Three Archivist, romantically involved with your boss, Jack; why would you want to keep me from dying?"

Ianto glared at the item Jack was reading, "Bloody psychic paper."

The Captain chuckled, letting Ianto go, "You know a lot about this things."

"A little," the young Welshman straightened his clothes, regretting, that he wasn't wearing one of his suits.

"So," Jack mused, "on the street. I was supposed to die there."

"Yes. No!" Ianto stared at him, horrified. "You're not supposed to die, but someone wants you dead." He narrowed his eyes at the Captain, "And I know you know who this man was."

Jack sighed, "He was... my friend." Ianto groaned. Great, another ex-lover to deal with! "He was!" Jack cried, offended. "But then one situation got out of hand and his family died. He's blaming me ever since."

So not ex-lover. "I'm sorry," Ianto whispered, lying comforting hand on Jack's shoulder and rubbing in gently, just as Jack liked.

"Keep that up," the Captain purred, "and your boss's going to loose his gorgeous archivist."

Ianto smirked, "I wouldn't worry about that, sir."

"Why?" Jack sent him a suggestive grin. "He likes threesome?"

The young Welshman rolled his eyes and stepped away from him, "That would be fulfilling his wildest fantasies."

"In that case we should try it."

"No," Ianto deadpanned.

"You're not fun."

"You too."

Before they could say something more, the girl woke up.


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Torchwood and Doctor Who.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She stood up and looked at the two men curiously, "Who are you?"<p>

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, 133 squadron, royal air force, American volunteer," said Jack, handing her psycho paper and motioned at Ianto. "And this is Ianto Jones, my," he flashed a grin at the young Welshman, "bodyguard." Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Liar," the girl said, shaking her head. "It tells me whatever you want to tell me."

The archivist snorted inwardly at the bewildered expression on the Captain's face.

"How do _you_ know?" Jack asked, clearly put out, that he couldn't impress any of his current companions with alien technology.

The girl shrugged and handed the paper back, "My friend is using one of them all the time."

Ianto looked at her with interest, was she companion of the Doctor? "What's your name?"

"Oh," the girl smiled somewhat embarrassed. "I'm Rose Tyler."

"You're not from here," Jack stated, closely observing the two of them for any indication, that they might know each other.

"No, I'm not," Rose replied, moving around the ship, like she owned it. "Nice spaceship," she commented, "Very... Spock."

"Who?" Jack asked in confusion. Ianto had to bit his lips to keep himself from bursting out laughing. The Captain saw this and frowned at him, so he desperately tried to compose himself.

"So I guess you're not local either?" Rose asked.

"I guess not," Jack answered with a sigh.

"Both of you?" she pressed, moving to the console.

"Yep," Ianto confirmed. When Rose hissed painfully, when she touched one of the panels he asked in concern, "You alright?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Just burn my hands on the rope."

"I can help with that," announced Jack and strode confidently to her, leaning above the console. He took her hands and positioned them in the air. "Hold still." He switched something and ball of golden light appeared above Rose's hands, healing the cuts. When the job was done, Jack flipped the switch off.

"Wow!" Rose looked at her hands. "What was that?"

"Nanogenes."

"All ships got them on board?" asked Ianto curiously.

"No, not all," Jack answered. "Just ambulances mostly. Which reminds me," he turned to Rose, "I was waiting for you."

"You were?" Rose frowned.

"Let's get down to business," the Captain grinned. Ianto raised an eyebrow in wonder, but said nothing. It was enough, that his presence was interfering with timeline. But he was really curious as to what Jack had in mind.

"Business?" repeated Rose in confusion.

"I have something for the Time Agency. Something they would like to buy."

"Okay," the girl said carefully. "What is that?"

"Fully-equipped Chula warship."

"Oh," Rose had no idea what this ship was. Ianto either.

"In two hours it will be destroyed by the bomb, so the offer is limited to that time."

"Well, then," Rose was clearly nervous, but she tried to cover it, "I should consult my companion before I make any decisions."

"Who is that?" asked Jack.

"He," Rose stopped for a second, considering. "His name is Spock." Ianto couldn't stop himself. He let out a strangled cry and turned around, covering his laugh with coughing.

"You alright?" Rose asked in concern, puzzled at his action.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," the archivist breathed deeply and cleared his throat. "I think I'm catching a flu or something." He turned back to them, "So, how do we find this companion of yours?"

"Easy," Jack grinned. "I'll just scan for an alien technology."

"Finally a professional!" Rose cheered under her breath. Ianto threw her an amused look. Wasn't the Doctor trying to impress her toying with technology?

"Okay, I found him," Jack announced. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>They left the ship and started walking in the direction of hospital. Ianto looked around, warily and checked his gun. He winced as he pulled archaic pistol from his pocket.<p>

"You should train firing this thing first," the Captain teased.

The archivist glared at him. "I never used one like this before," he replied dryly and replaced the second-world-war gun with his own, old, good Beretta, which he kept hidden from the Doctor.

Rose eyed the weapon, "Why do you need those?"

"It's the middle of the war," Ianto replied as if it was obvious.

"And he's my bodyguard," Jack reminded happily and couldn't help himself, "Can you shoot this thing properly?" The young Welshman glared at him. "Hey," Jack shrugged. "In the line of your work you should be able to use any weapon."

"I would have," Ianto grumbled. "But anytime I'm at firing range to train _someone_ is... distracting me."

"Boss?" Jack chuckled, having a good idea what the distraction was.

"Boss," Ianto agreed with a smile.


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Torchwood and Doctor Who.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The uncomfortable silence descended on the three people, who were walking to the hospital. Ianto constantly was on alert, ready for an attack. Rose was casting him a nervous glances from time to time and occasionally she would pick up her pace in a hurry to get to the Doctor. Jack had time to think over the last events and decided to make a small talk, to get some answers.<p>

"So, what's funny with this Mr. Spock?"

Ianto chuckled, "Nothing, really."

Rose looked at him suspiciously, "Do you know him?"

"Not really," the archivist shrugged. "But the question is, to which you're referring to - your friend or... the other one?"

Rose stopped, gaping at him in disbelief, "You know who Spock is!"

Ianto laughed, "Yes, I know. And let me tell you, that was brilliant!" She smiled brightly at him.

"I'm feeling left out here," Jack complained.

"Don't worry," Ianto soothed, "you'll understand one day."

"Why not now?" the Captain whined.

"You know why," Ianto sent him a stern glance.

Jack pouted, then he smirked, "You said your boss's name is Jack?"

Ianto's step faltered a little, guessing where this was going. He rolled his eyes, prying it was convincingly enough, "You're not the only Jack in the world, you know."

"Well," the Captain shrugged, not missing his reaction and smiling inwardly, "Can't blame me for trying."

They reached their destination.

"It's creepy," said Rose, looking up at the hospital building.

"Like many places these days," replied Jack, pushing the gate open. It opened with the squeaking of the hinges, making the three people wince. "Right," the Captain squared his shoulders. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>After the unsuccessful attempt to kill Harkness on the street and getting a bullet during the escape from Captain's unexpected rescuer, Huntig went back to his hiding. He checked his wound and then tried to find something about the mysterious man, that appeared on an empty street and ruined his perfect kill. Finding nothing, he decided to follow Jack and his new companions for a while. He was surprised, when he saw a 21 century gun, the new man was holding. Well, at least the 21 century people were learning not to draw any attention. Jeff observed them as they walked to hospital, noticing, that the mysterious man was constantly wary of his surroundings. That slightly ruined Jeff's plans. Not to mention, that Jack would be more careful now, too. Technically Huntig could shoot Harkness anytime he wanted and nobody would have done anything about it, but he really wanted to kill him slowly and painfully with his own hands. Forming a new plan, Jeff followed into the building.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where is everybody?" Rose asked, looking into empty corridors.<p>

"This way," Jack turned to left and started walking. Rose and Ianto exchanged glances and followed him. "Hello?" the Captain called. The door on the other end of the corridor opened and the bald man in a black, leather jacked stepped out. Ianto frowned. That was the Doctor? He looked different, than the suited man who sent him back to this time. Jack strode to him, extending his hand. "Hello there, I'm Jack Harkness," he offered one of his dazzling smiles. Ianto rolled his eyes. Can't this man ever stop! The Doctor looked curiously at them.

"I had to tell them, that we're form Time Agency," said Rose pointedly. The bald man seemed to be confused for a second, but then nodded.

"And this is Ianto Jones," Jack added, pointing at the archivist. "It's pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Spock." Ianto coughed violently. Rose bit her lip. The Doctor looked at her, frowning and mouthed 'Spock?', to which she shrugged innocently. Harkness smirked, "That flu must be really bad."

"Yeah," the young Welshman cleared his throat.

"Let's get down to business," Jack offered and vanished behind the door, which the Doctor used before. Ianto sighed and followed him.

"Business?" the Doctor echoed.

"He wants us to buy a Chula warship," Rose answered and went after Jack and Ianto.

"Chula?" the Time Lord repated.


End file.
